silenthilltheoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Travis Grady (Dual Personality)
This is in relation to Travis Grady, the main character from Silent Hill: Origins, and a theory into him being a possible sufferer of dissociative identify disorder (DID). Theory When Travis was a child he was abused by his mother Helen Grady who believed him to be a "Devil" because the "people in the mirrors" had told her so. She attempted to kill him and herself with gas; however, this never happened and Travis was saved while his mother was committed to the Cedar Grove Sanitarium. "It appeared that Mrs. _____ had attempted to gas herself and her child. When I spoke to the suspect, Mrs. _____, she was uncooperative and seemed enraged. She demanded I release her so she could "kill the devil child". She was clearly not in control of her mind. - Police Report found in Cedar Grove Sanitarium" After these events it's mostly likely because of his abuse and torment that his personality split in two also known as dissociative identity disorder (DID), this is based off the following memo found in the Artaud Theater: (Jekyll and Hyde?) "Throughout these case studies, we see the victims' brains struggling to cope with the conflict caused by abuse at the hands of a loved one. In many of the cases, the abused child's self appears to split in two. One personality continues to love the abuser and seeks their approval. The other personality contains all the rage and anger of the abused and in many ways becomes a mirror of the abuser, seeking to inflict its pain on others. Sadly, it is often this self that becomes dominant" When Helen Grady was committed to Cedar Grove Sanitarium, Travis would attempt to see her, and at one point managed to get as far into the female seclusion section of the building where his mother was held. This holds true to personality trait number one: "One personality continues to love the abuser and seeks their approval" As even though his mother had attempted to kill him, he still loved her, and as stated earlier would even try to visit her, even if she was lost to the madness. "A male child entered into the sanitarium unchallenged and got through into female seclusion (doors were left unlocked). He entered Female Seclusion Room 5, at which point Orderly Michaels observed him and alerted me. The boy was the child of a visitor and was taken away by his father. - Incident Report found in Cedar Grove Sanitarium" The second personality would be a reflection of his rage and anger. It is not unknown for those who are victim of abuse to abuse others themselves. This leads onto the theory that Travis is in fact a serial killer, and to further prove this is an assortment of various photographs that are found around the Riverside Motel displaying scenes of gruesome murders, and as there is no other likely explanation it can be assumed that these were Travis Grady's victims; repressed images from his past. One important element is that most of those pictured take a rather ambiguous form, meaning that he probably never recollects killing them, implying that his other "self" took over for that period of time. The only image which is clearly shown is the "Broken Heart" image, as this is the image of his father, Richard Grady, because if Helen Grady never got institutionalized for attempting to kill her son, Richard would never have killed himself, meaning in some aspect Travis was partly responsible for his fathers death. The Butcher seems to be a manifestation of his abusive personality as he kills without prejudice whilst Travis explores the streets of Silent Hill. Gallery Stabbing.jpg Snakebite.jpg Shotgun.jpg Overdose.jpg Broken heart.jpg Category:Travis Grady Category:Featured Theories